Lt. Barn Sinkko
"By the powers vested in me by the Imperial Naval Command, under the ever watchful eye of the Emperor, I hereby conscript you to service with the non-officer rank of Pilot Initiate. May you serve the Empire dutifully. Welcome to the Imperial Navy." - Lt. Barn Sinkko. Lt. Barn Sinkko is the Tier 1 Trainer for the Imperial squadron, Imperial Inquisition. He can be found at 5205, 6726 in Kaadara, Naboo. Pilot Missions Patrol the Naboo System Patrol the Naboo System Naboo system Run a patrol route in the Naboo system in order to keep a watch out for trouble. Once you arrive in the Naboo System you will receive a navigation waypoint to the first stop on the patrol route. Travel to this waypoint. Once you arrive the navigation waypoint will update to the next stop on the patrol route. Continue following these navigation waypoints until you receive a mission alert... Destroy the Rebel X-wing Ambush You will have to defeat : * 2 Tier 1 Rebel X-wings. Then you may return to Kaadara. Rewards: * 25 Imperial faction points. * Credits: 100 credits. Seek and Destroy X-Wing Fighter Cadets Seek and Destroy X-Wing Fighter Cadets Naboo system Travel to the Naboo system, hunt down, and destroy four X-Wing fighter cadets. Since the Empire is unsure where the X-Wing fighter cadets are located in the Naboo System, you will receive 5 navigation waypoints to suspected areas of Rebel activity. You can check out the area around the waypoints to see if you can locate the Rebel cadets or just search the system yourself. When you complete this mission, return to Lt. Barn Sinkko in Kadaara for your next assignment. * 4 Tier 1 Rebel X-wing Cadets. Rewards: * 50 Imperial faction points. * Credits: 200 credits Meet the E-62 Transport Freighter Meet the E-62 Transport Freighter Naboo system Travel the assigned security patrol route until you are contacted by the Imperial Freighter carrying the E-62's. Escort the Decoy E-62 Transport Once you have made contact with the vessel escort it safely through the zone. You will meet some waves of Rebel Fighters : Wave 1 * 2 Tier 1 Rebel Z-95. Wave 2 * 1 Tier 1 Rebel X-wing. Wave 3 * 2 Tier 1 Rebel Z-95. Wave 4 * 1 Tier 1 Rebel X-wing. * Note:You will not have to fight this fighter, as the mission will end and it will hype away before you can engage. When you complete this mission, return to Lt. Barn Sinkoo for your next assignment. Rewards: * 50 Imperial Faction Points. * Credits: 500 credits. * TIE Pilot Bodysuit Destroy the X-Wing Squad Leader Destroy the X-Wing Squad Leader Naboo system Destroy the Rebel X-Wing Squad Leader in the Naboo system. Imperial Intelligence has a lead on the location of the Rebel Team leader who was attempting to capture a shipment of the E-62s. The Rebellion cannot be allowed to get away with these strikes on Imperial interests, and the leader of this raid must be destroyed. When you complete this mission, return to Lt. Barn Sinkko in Kadaara. Talk to him again and he will train you in a new Imperial pilot skill. * 1 Tier 2 X-wing Squad Leader. * 1 Tier 1 Rebel X-wing. Rewards: * 75 Imperial faction points * Credits: 1000 credits. * TIE Pilot Helmet Duty Missions Acquiring More Experience After mission 4, you will probably need more pilot experience points to progress further. If you talk to your trainer again, he will offer you some duty missions to help you get more experience. When you have enough experience, return to your trainer and he will allow you to progress. When You Have Enough Experience Return to Lt. Barn Sinkko, and he will train you in another skill. You will need to repeat the process of gaining experience and training a couple of times before being promoted and transferred to Inquisitor Fa'Zoll in the Emperor's Retreat. For this reason, now is a good time to do the missions from the Naboo space station so that you can land there. (Note that you need to land there from the space station itself, it won't show as a location from a starship terminal.) caution: If you have the experience points and you still can't talk to Fa'Zoll check if you have imperial faction points more than 250, or else you can't continue and he will keep asking you to prove yourself to empire Category:Imperial Pilot trainers Category:Imperial Inquisition Category:Naboo NPCs